(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information classifying and service providing system, and more particularly, to a method for classifying and processing profile information and a personalized service providing system using the method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a customized service has been provided for a user when services based on available resources including predetermined contents are provided for the users through a network. The available resources are not randomly selected but are selected based on subscriber profile information to provide the customized service (i.e., a personalized service). Various methods for providing the personalized service have been studied, and in the methods, the service is generally formed based on the user profile information.
A prior art relating to the personalized service may be found in Korean Patent Publication No. 2003-0054104 entitled “Contents personalization method and apparatus by aggregating multiple profiles”. In this patent, a profile is provided including information about user preferences, terminal content display, content display conditions, and content developer's requirements, a standard for generating personalized contents is automatically generated by matching the profile information according to a predetermined standard, and the personalized contents are generated according to the generated standard to be provided to a user terminal.
In the prior arts, the personalized service is provided by using the profile information and available resources without considering a subscriber environment which is varied in real time.
That is, the personalized service is provided in a centralized method using the profile information of users registered in a system without considering the subscriber environment which is dynamically varied according to a place and a time. In addition, when the profile information relating to the user is provided to the system, the system uses the provided profile information and available resources according to a subscriber location, and provides a customized personal service to the subscriber.
However, the profile information underpinning the personalized service may vary depending on the subscriber environment. Accordingly, an optimum personalized service may not be provided to the subscriber when the subscriber profile information previously provided to the system is used without considering the changing subscriber profile information.
Accordingly, it is required to efficiently classify and manage the subscriber profile information so as to provide the optimum personalized service.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.